illutiafandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
Introduction Here you can find the listings of armor per class and per category. Armor consists of armor for head (hats, caps etc), necklaces, shoulders (pauldrons), back (cloaks), body (shirts, costumes, chestplates), hands (gaunlets, gloves), rings (rings, bracelets), shields, belts, legs (leg armor, shorts, pants) and feet (shoes, boots, slippers). Class & Character Specific Armor Click on the class below to see the list of class specific armor * Bard * Knave * Mystic * Priest * Swordsman * Fist For a category overview click here. To go to the Weapons page, click here. Table overview Here is a listing of armor that is wearable by all classes. The items that can be obtained via Credits are listed in a table at the end of this page, click here Level Sort Name Stats 1 Head Cat Ears 5 AR, Sta+1 1 Body Pink Bra None 1 Body Commoners Shirt 5 AR, HP+10, Mana+5, AirRes+1 1 Legs Commoners Pants 5 AR, HP+10, Str+1, Sta+1 1 Legs Filthy Pants Filthy Pants Enchantments HP+5, Str+1 5 Head Miffy's Cat Ears 10 AR, Mana+5, Sta+1, Int+1, FireRes+2 5 Necklace Dog Tail Necklace 3 AR, HP+10, Mana+10, EarthRes+1 6 Shield Plain Wooden Shield 4 AR, HP+10 10 Head Sickly Flower Hat 18 AR, Sta+4, WaterRes+5 10 Head Yummy Cloak 5 AR, Mana+5, Int+1, Water&AirRes+1 10 Body Hogs Shirt Hogs Shirt Enchantments 10 AR, HP+15, Mana+10, Sta+2, Water&AirRes+1 10 Body Grade B Farming Shirt 13 AR, HP+13, Str+1< FireRes+1 10 Belt Thin Belt 5 AR, HP+5, Str+1, Dex+1, EarthRes+3 12 Shield Mahogany Shield 8 AR, HP+20, FireRes+2 13 Necklace Travelers Trinket Travelers Trinket Enchantments 2 AR, Mana+20, Int+1, SpiRes+3 13 Back Dirty Drifters Cloak Dirty Drifters Cloak Enchantments 3 AR, HP+12, Mana+5, Dex+3 14 Head Chocolate Bunny Ears 20 AR, HP+15, Mana+15, Sta+2, Int+3, Water&Earth&AirRes+2 14 Belt Hogskin Belt 20 AR, HP+15, Mana+15, Str+2, Sta+1, Int+2 15 Head Mr Sally Hat 18 AR, HP+20, Mana+15, Str+2, WatRes+5 15 Necklace Ghost Beads 9 AR, HP+35, SpiRes+4 15 Belt Shelled Belt 15 AR, HP+15, Mana+5, Str+2, Sta+2, Int+2, Dex+1, EarthRes+4 16 Legs Black Leather Pants 12 AR, HP+20, Mana+10, Str+1, Sta+1, Dex+3, EarthRes+5 20 Head Lurker Hat 20 AR, HP+25, Mana+15, Str+3, WaterRes+6 20 Head Padded Cap 20 AR, HP+120, Water&AirRes+5 20 Necklace Blacksmiths Trinket Blacksmiths Trinket Enchantments 25 AR, Mana+20, Sta+1, Int+2, SpiRes+3 20 Shoulders Cold Sleeves 10 AR,HP+10, Mana+30, Sta+2, Int+2, Dex+1, WatRes+3, SpellDmg+2% 20 Body Heavy Coat 20 AR, HP+120, Water&AirRes+5 20 Body Handmade Coconut Bra 25 AR, Sta+4, Int+4, WaterRes+5 20 Hands Thick Gloves 10 AR, HP+10, Mana+30, Int+3, Dex+2, EarthRes+3, SpellDmg+2% 20 Feet Snow Shoes 20 AR, HP+120, Water&AirRes+5 20 Feet Seafarer Boots 5 AR, HP+20, Mana+5, Str+2, Sta+2, Dex+2 23 Legs Seafarer Pants 25 AR, HP+30, Mana+20, Str+2, Sta+2, Dex+3, EarthRes+5 25 Head Girly Bandana Manly Bandana 15 AR, HP+25, Mana+15, Str+1, Dex+2, WatRes+3 25 Back Leather Cloak 12 AR, HP+20, Mana+20, Sta+3, Int+2, EartRes+3, AirRes+2 25 Body Pirate Girl Bra Pirate Guy Shirt 25 AR, Sta+3, Int+3, WatRes+6 25 Ring Best Friends Bracelet 14 AR, HP+20, Mana+20, Sta+1, Int+1, AirRes+2, SpiRes+4 25 Ring Frozen Ring Frozen Ring Enchantments 25 Belt Spiked Belt 20 AR, HP+50, Mana+20, Sta+4, Dex+2, SpiRes+3, MeleeDmg+2% 25 Legs Pirate Girl Shorts Pirate Guy Shorts 17 AR, HP+15, Mana+20, Str+2, Dex+1, WatRes+4 25 Belt Chain Link Belt 23 AR, HP+20, Mana+20, Sta+2, Int+2 30 Shield Magic Snowball 10 AR, HP+50, Mana+50, Str+5, Sta+3, Int+2, Dex+2, WatRes+10 35 Ring Ring of Repelling 8 AR, HP+12, Sta+1, Int+2, EarthRes+6 36 Body Bloody Shirt 25 AR, HP+35, Mana+15, Str+4, Sta+6, Int+3, Dex+1 Table overview Credit Items These items can be obtained with Credits. Level Sort Name Stats 1 Head Wedding Flower 13 AR, HP+55, Mana+55, Str+2, Sta+2, Int+2, Dex+2 1 Head Mushroom Helm 20 AR, HP+125, Mana+125, Str+7, Int+5, SpellDam+2% 1 Head Pig Helm 25 AR, HP+100, Mana+100 1 Head Wedding Tuxedo 25 AR, HP+100, Mana+100, Int+5 1 Head Cheeky Monkey Cap 35 AR, HP+100, Mana+150, Sta+8, Dex+8 1 Head Double Folded Hat 35 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+4, Sta+2, Int+4, Dex+2 1 Head Wings of the Monarch 25 AR, HP+125, Mana+125, Str+4, Int+4, Dex+5, AirRes+6 1 Head Shot in the Head 30 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Sta+5, Dex+5, SpiRes+6 1 Head Disguise Glasses 35 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Sta+5, Dex+5, SpiRes+6 1 Head Rivethead Locks 45 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+5, Sta+7, Int+7, Dex+6, SpellDmg+5% 1 Head Dragon Helm 60 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Int+5, Effect: Dragin Scales (offensive) 1 Head Demonic Wings 55 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+8, Sta+8, Int+8, Dex+8, SpiRes+10, SpellDmg+6% 1 Head Punk Wig 70 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+10, Sta+10, SpiRes+6, SpellDmg+6% 1 Head Face Mask 75 AR, HP+250, Str+10, Sta+10, FireRes+5, Tick:HP+25,Mana+25 1 Head Bear Pelt 75 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+12, Sta+12, Int+5, Dex+5, MeleeCrit+5% 1 Head Mystical Bear Pelt 75 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+5, Sta+12, Int+12, Dex+5, SpellDmg+7% 1 Head Celestial Wings 75 AR, HP+300, Mana+300, Str+10, Sta+10, Int+10, Dex+10, AirSpiRes+10, SpellDmg+7% 1 Back Unknown Cloak 5 AR 1 Necklace Pretty Necklace 1 AR, Mana+5, SpiRes+4 1 Necklace Slime Transmutator 15 AR, Mana+10, Str+1, Effect: Illusion Slime 1 Necklace Sheep Transmutator 15 AR, Mana+10, Str+1, Effect: Illusion Sheep 1 Necklace Demon Transmutator 20 AR, HP+300, Mana+300, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+5, Dex+5, Effect: Demon Boy 1 Necklace Cat Transmutator 25 AR, HP+35, Mana+35, Int+1, Dex+2, EarthRes+5, Effect: Cat 1 Body Penguin Costume 5 AR, WaterRes+1 1 Body Frog Costume 5 AR, WaterRes+1 1 Body Wedding Dress 25 AR, HP+100, Mana+100, Int+5 1 Body Fire Angel Robe 25 AR, HP+50, Mana+50, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+1, Dex+1, FireRes+5 1 Body Super Nurse Costume 25 AR, HP+50, Mana+50, Sta+5, Int+5, Dex+5 1 Body Battle Gown 30 AR, HP+100, Mana+100, Str+4, Sta+4, Int+4, Dex+4 1 Body Navy Gown 30 AR, HP+100, Mana+100, Str+4, Sta+4, Int+4, Dex+4 1 Body Devilish Cape 35 AR, HP+125, Mana+125, Str+6, Sta+6, Int+6, SpellDmg+5% 1 Body Dragon Chestplate 70 AR, HP+270, Mana+270, Str+5, Effect: Dragon Scales (Offensive) 1 Ring Beast Ring 10 AR, HP+75, Mana+75, MeleeDmg+5% 1 Ring Spirit Ring 10 AR, HP+75, Mana+75, SpellDmg+5% 1 Shield Emblem Shield 20 AR, HP+75, Mana+75, Dex+5 1 Shield The Happy Egg Blue 30 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+5 1 Shield The Happy Egg Pink 30 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+5 1 Shield Pie 35 AR, HP+175, Mana+175, Str+3, Sta+3, Int+3, Dex+3, SpellDmg+5% 1 Shield Baby Monkey 50 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+10, Sta+10, Wat&EarthRes+5 1 Shield Panda Plushie 40 AR, HP+175, Mana+175, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+5, Dex+5, WatEarthRes+5 1 Shield Moon Shield 50 AR, HP+225, Mana+225, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+5, Dex+5, MeleeDmg+5% 1 Shield Grinning Star 55 AR, HP+400, Mana+400, Str+8, Sta+8, Int+8, Dex+8, SpellDmg+8% 1 Legs Dragon Legplates 40 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Sta+5, Effect:Dragon Scales (offensive) 1 Legs Naga Tail 50 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+10, Sta+10, Int+10, SpiRes+7, SpellCrit+5% 1 Feet Lucky Ducky Feet 65 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+10, Sta+10, Int+5, SpiRes+7 1 Feet Dragon Boots 20 AR, HP+100, Mana+100, Dex+5, Spell:Dragon Scales 1 Feet Bunny Slippers 25 AR, HP+150, Mana+150, Str+10, Int+5, MeleeCrit+7% 20 Head Epitome of Infamy 45 AR, HP+300, Mana+345, Str+7, Sta+7, Int+5, Dex+6, SpiRes+9 20 Head Epic Shark 45 AR, HP+300, Mana+200, Str+8, Sta+7, Int+5, WatRes+7, SpiRes+5, SpellDmg+6% 25 Head Cowtown Pride Hat 55 AR, HP+400, Mana+350, Str+5, Sta+4, Int+5, Dex+5, MeleeDmg+5% 25 Shield Ultimate Sock Monkey 50 AR, HP+300, Mana+300, Str+7, Sta+7, Int+7, Dex+7, SpellDmg+8%